


A Question of Champagne

by TooFazed



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Aggression, Anal Sex, Ball Stretching Humbler, Barbara Gordon in a Wheelchair, Butt Chugging, Champagne, Cock & Ball Torture, Con to Non-con, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, In the Unfit For Anal Play Way, Misuse of alcohol, Object Insertion, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sub Dick Grayson, Unreliable Narrator, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, anal abuse, bottle in ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFazed/pseuds/TooFazed
Summary: “What else would I’ve been waiting for?” Babs replies deadpan. They both ignore Dinah’s hollered: “No fighting!”
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Dinah Lance, Helena Bertinelli/Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson/Dinah Lance, Helena Bertinelli/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 25





	A Question of Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> The champagne came first then the [ball stretching humbler](https://25.media.tumblr.com/1181f7df8f690cc154b7dd748c30ec71/tumblr_mx74gbLSLs1stw3dpo1_500.gif) invited itself.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _The Gotham Gazette presents:_ One Bird Falls Pray!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This kind colony of bats squeaks: Please, read the tags carefully! 🦇🦇 🦇🦇

The alcoholic buzz lets her relax. Helena can admit that she is already a little bit tipsy and so are the others. Not surprising considering how depressing Gotham is, even if they get out sometimes to deal with a nutjob on the other side of the world. Dinah and her more than Babs, but they have been convincing her to leave this hellhole of a city more and more often.

“We should always celebrate missions like this,” Dinah sighs, half-hidden inside the beanbag, her legs outstretched so far that she can easily flatten the sole of her knee-high boots against the taut red balls of their makeshift table. 

“Like this?” Babs inquires amused. Her freckles shine brightly through the blush dusting her cheeks as she grasps for the leather strap crossing Dick’s back, pulling. A gasp draws from his held open lips, arms shaking as his rim is stretched lengthwise by the metal hook that sits hidden inside his ass. He tries to move with the pressure, but the deepened arch of his back does nothing against the strain so long as Babs keeps her grasp on the strap.

“Like this,” Dinah confirms, grinding the tip of her boot between the shiny red balls. Dick shakes. A pained whimper spills out of the forcibly held open mouth as spit drops out onto the floor.

“If you keep torturing our table like that the next bottle of much-needed alcohol will be warm by the time we get to it,” Helena points out half-serious as she watches beads of sweat glide down the caught body. The hook stretching Dick’s ass is nothing new, none of the bondage gear keeping him in place is except for the ball stretching humbler that has been forcing Dick into place on hands and knees for over an hour by now. Even more effectively than the bindings around his wrists and ankles that is.

The humbler has a sturdy design. Looks almost like a proper torture device, which is probably why Dinah ended up bringing the new toy along. The sleek black bar passing along his thighs looks like a deliberate mix between the lines on Dick’s costume and good old batwings. It presses into his skin right below the world-famous ass cheeks to cuffs his testicles. The stretch system does the rest, pulling the delicate skin taut to keep the heated balls far away from their plaything’s ill-disciplined manhood.

They could make Dick cry by simply touching the tense red skin.

The smaller piece of the cuffing bar sits to the middle of the sturdy silver screws, keeping the skin in place. It clamps his balls into the cute egg-shaped rubies Dinah has been free to abuse ever since they settled down.

“I’ll get us the chilled bottles,” Dinah decides, unhurriedly pulling up from her half lying position and snatching the sweating bottle of champagne from Dick’s back.

Freer in his movement now, Babs uses the moment to tug Dick up by his hair, forcing his face into her lap. She doesn’t care for the flinch, humbler yanking on his outspread skin some more. His bound wrists press against her legs, their chain attached to the right footrest of her wheelchair.

“That’s what you’ve been waiting for?” Helena asks with her glass to her lips, eyebrow raised as she watches Dick moves his head, trying to give his mistress pleasure despite the missing mobility of his jaw. Not that he hasn’t proven that his tongue can be skilled enough on its own.

“What else would I’ve been waiting for?” Babs replies deadpan. They both ignore Dinah’s hollered: “No fighting!”

“You know, he does better when you tease him a little,” Helena offers, amiable thanks to the alcohol and knowing who has been causing Babs frustration. She empties her glass, then scoots forward. The green eyes follow her hand as she slips it beneath Dick’s body to stroke cool fingertips over the heated glans of his cock. It twitches beneath her ministrations, hangs so vulnerably and heavy between the sweat glistening thighs. Helena hears the helpless gasp Dick lets out shortly before Babs adjusts her hand on the nape of his neck to smother him against her pussy.

“So?” Helena asks as she twists the leaking crown, making Dick whine and jerk. Babs closes her piercing eyes with a lavish moan, hand twisting in Dick’s hair so much that her biceps bulges. “Am I right?”

Babs moans happily. “You are,” she admits softly, guiding Dick’s head back up after a moment. The slick tongue remains obscenely pushed past the metal ring that has been forced behind his teeth and shaves against his gums. The leather blindfold hides more than his domino mask does, assures that he will focus on nothing but the sensations he receives or gives.

“We should tease him some more,” Babs muses, thumb drawing over his cheek. It makes his dripping little tail twitch in excitement.

Helena wipes her hand clean on his thigh just as Dinah returns. Her blue eyes narrow accusingly at them, finger raised.

“Can’t believe you’re starting the real party without me. How can you think that is even remotely okay?” Dinah complains with a pout. “I call dips!” She looks suitably self-righteous as she puts one bottle aside to pop the other one open, filling their glasses anew.

Helena shakes her head fondly at the theatrics. “Of course, you do,” she sighs, fishing out the strap-on dildos from the drawer next to her. They all want to have a little fun.

She’s been wet ever since they tied Dick up or rather ever since Babs greeted them with their present kneeling beside her for a job well done. By now her underwear is soaked, so the black dildo slips into her easily after just a few seconds of teasing her passage open. The smooth intrusion is a blessing. 

Dinah follows suit, gaze roaming over the presented ass while she slicks up the other side of her strap-on.

“Are we leaving the hook in?”

“Why not?” Babs responds, brushing through Dick’s hair lazily, his head back between her legs. Dinah shrugs with a badly hidden smile. She grasps for the leather strap, sharply thrusts into the spread asshole in one. 

Dick cries out, arching, thighs flexing and involuntarily jostling the humbler. The pained noise gets cut off by Babs’ hand around his throat.

“Don’t be difficult, baby,” Babs reprimands, a little sharper than usual. _The week’s been rough._ “Don’t pretend you don’t like getting your asshole wrecked.”

Dick gasps for air. His leaking cock shows just how much he likes the roughness, not that Babs and Dinah can see the twitchy erection from where they are. 

Dinah hums, fucking into him rhythmically, champagne in hand and the other raised to keep his ass stretched around the hook. It’s the reins in her hand.

“Taking your frustrations with dear old Brucie out on the Hunk Wonder? Classy.”

Barbara glares at her, relaxing her hold, almost squaring her shoulders. Dick swallows as best he can, fingers curling over the ground.

“As if you don’t.”

Dinah snorts. Some of the alcohol spills over with a more powerful thrust through the swelling ring of muscle, pearls down Dick’s curved back. Hairs rise with the tension. Dick mewls.

“Of course, I do. Who here doesn’t?” Dinah provides sharply. “Come on, get in on the fun, Hels.”

Helena hums. She likes to watch sometimes, but her nipples have peaked, and she is so wet that getting off sounds like a dream. She scoots nearer and slowly pushes her thumb past the swelling rim to press the muscle wider apart. The tip of her dildo barely finds room beside Dinah’s bumpy black length and the metallic hook, but it lodges eventually.

Helena moves her pelvis gently, keeping the rim stretched with a thumb, nail carving into the skin as she raptly watches the dark appendage get eaten up more with every thrust. The dusted ring of muscle shamelessly stretches out further to accommodate them both. She bottoms out with a quiet groan, lightly squeezing the sweat globe of flesh.

“Always so hungry for a proper stuffing,” Dinah moans beside her, vocal in her appreciation. Helena grins. Her lips part for the champagne Dinah holds to her mouth with a wiggle of her brows. They begin to thrust in tandem, half kneeling on the ground, their legs brushing. Dick is just the means to an end as they kiss messily and deeply, never quite stopping to fuck into their shiny red toy, grinning whenever they jostle the humbler and make him wince or whine.

Helena feels her thighs begin to slacken far too soon, a quiet moan escaping her as she presses Dinah closer, who has taken to teasing her nipple with her mouth like the champ she is. Her fingers tighten, cunt pulsing around the dildo, fluid soaking past it to the ground.

Dinah pulls away with a satisfied hum, honeypot smile on her face, and Helena pinches the rosy and pointy left nipple of the blond in retaliation, pushing back into the kiss. Dinah gasps, far from complaining.

Her length slips out of the gaping hole as she shifts, leaving a stripe of lube against sweaty skin. With a smile, Helena pushes a finger past the strap-on to tease Dinah further, kissing her shoulder as the blond continues to rock into Dick, both hands gripping his ass now. 

Her dark gaze drifts to Babs, who is watching them with lidded eyes. Dick is licking her tits, cleaning spilled champagne from her skin. Some of it glimmers in his mused hair, has mixed with the sweat wetting his body.

“What a sticky little mess he is,” Dinah muses breathily.

“We should let him catch up on the alcohol,” Helena proposes, voice a little rough. 

Dinah hums, hips canting upward, strap on obscenely stretching him out. Her almost empty glass dips over the half-inserted length. Champagne sprinkles against Dick’s ass, brushes his pulsing rim as it lathers across the bumpy silicone. A shudder goes through his body as it mixes with the stirred and frothing lube.

In trance, Helena watches the bubbles pop and fade.

“He deserves far more,” Helena finds herself saying. Discarding the slick strap-on, she grabs onto his thigh, then reaches for the dripping cock once again, arm brushing the stretched skin. 

Dick flinches but continues to lick over Babs nipples as she lazily pleases her clit. The hint of green glimmering behind her lashes is sharp, though.

Helena’s gaze shifts fully onto Dinah, who has pulled out too. Dinah slightly shakes as she pops the bottle open. The liquid flows over just a little, fizzing.

Helena finds her breath cutting short. Her heart vibrates in her chest. All she can hear is their soft breathing; Dick perfectly unaware and trusting.

“Do it,” Babs whispers.

Dinah does. The swollen and so delicate skin quivers delightfully at first touch. Dick seizes with a cry, trying to move away, gaping hole twitching violently as his ass is filled with bubbling alcohol.

The cruel humbler keeps the sweaty body from trashing too much, their pretty toy forced to decide which pain he wants to bear. It’s only when the flow stops that Dick’s cries choke off into harsh gasps, shivering body collapsing ass up thanks to the silicone pressing into his buttocks.

“We should plug it,” Babs recommends with a tick of her lips, blasé almost.

Dinah snorts, pulling the hook out, not hesitating to plunge the bottleneck into the pliable ass. Dick arches helplessly, crying out in exhaustion. Dinah’s nails squeak against the glass as she pumps it back and forth, soon pounding in and out, not pulling her punches as she brutalizes the fluttering hole.

Gasp after gasp escapes their sex toy as he twitches and squirms beneath the harsh stimulations, glass tugging at his rectal walls and suction on his insides increasing with every push and pull.

“Look how much the pain slut is getting off on this shit,” Dinah laughs breathless, hand slipping off as Dick begins to slowly lose control of his muscles. The abused balls pulse in their confines, desperately trying to pull close to his body.

Dinah’s kick hits the bottle’s base, glass vibrating. Another cry leaves Dick’s lips, thick end forced deeper into the spasming behind, taut red rim stretching further to accommodate the fat base of the dark green bottle.

Cum splutters to the ground. Cock throbbing maddeningly between Helena’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Dinah breaths, a mad grin on her face, heel still against the glass as she pushes blond hair out of her face. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen his rear spread that wide.”

Dick moans softly, tears seeping through the blindfold, thick spit trailing out of his mouth, barely softened cock leaking strings of cum. His balls still churn in their confines, wonderfully angry.

“Oh, baby. Did we already wear you out?” Helena coos, fingers idly stroking over the lewdly curving stomach now filled with a whole bottle of expensive champagne. “Is your tummy aching?”

A whine leaves his lips as Dinah bears her weight down, bottle pressing deeper. Feverishly, Dick shudders. The heavy glass sits almost entirely nestled inside his obscenely stretched ass, bruising and irritating his insides with its hardness and the painful suction.

Surely, the sizzling alcohol provides some added agony.


End file.
